The Christmas Gift
by Animal Arithmetic
Summary: Dumbledore decides to give six-year-old Harry a quick Christmas visit, but this was not what he was expecting at all. Molly always believed, with a knowing smile, that Bill would be a good brother. 'Prequel' to The Tenth Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood just inside the castle looking out at the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was still trying to decide whether or not he should go visit one little Harry James Potter. The boy would be six and a half, he guessed, and Albus Dumbledore had yet to visit the small boy. It had been about five years since he had placed the orphan on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive as well and, despite Minerva's misgivings, Albus believed the Dursleys to be fairly qualified to take care of the wizarding world's tiny savior; they had a son of their own the same age, after all. The Dursleys would not raise him as a spoiled brat with no capacity for love unlike if he would have placed Harry with a magical family.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore almost decided not to visit the famous child.

What made up his mind that day after the students returned home for the Christmas Holiday Albus could not say. Perhaps Fate, herself, nudged him in the right direction, though he could not tell for sure. Fate was a tricky being with a penchant for thrusting the most undesirable outcome onto an unsuspecting victim. She bathed in man's humility on her more congenial days and reveled in man's terror and anger on days she felt so inclined to do so. Every path was controlled by a twitch of one of her elegant fingers; man had many paths in one lifetime and she enjoyed toying with the pathetic human beings every now and again. Some days, she felt pity for man and gave him a small tap on the head with direction in the right way that was ultimately the better choice- more so for others' sake than for the man's own. Then- _then_ she would smile and sit back on her throne made of whispered choices she created every second of the day and just as often pulled out to give to man.

Man _was_ rather pathetic, Albus mused as he remembered that night five years ago on his way toward the gate. After disappearing with a crack just outside Hogwarts' majestic gates and appearing in front of the unassuming Number Four Privet Drive of Little Whinging, Surrey, Albus smiled. The neighborhood was rather boring, with everything being exactly the same and all. "Yes," he murmured aloud as he stepped up to the door. "Man is rather pathetic at times."

He knocked on the door. Several seconds passed before Petunia Dursley opened the door with a pleasant smile. "Yes?" she asked, her tone light and cheery. "How may I help you?"

"I am here to check on Harry Potter," Albus replied lightly, watching her carefully. He trusted the muggles to take care of Harry because of who he was and what he had done, but his colleague's words from the night he left Harry with the Dursleys still rang clearly through his head. Albus did not miss the look of fury that passed through the woman's eyes.

"I do not want more of _your kind_ in my home," she spat out angrily.

"Ah," Albus said, using the kindest voice he could. "I did not properly introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Petunia froze at the name. Albus loved how his name affected people. It was interesting (and, if Albus was honest with himself, amusing) how people were afraid of a simple name that held little meaning besides as a label on a person. Her words, however, brought his amusement to an abrupt halt.

The woman suddenly frowned. "Well, it's too bad Harry isn't here right now. He's-"

"But mummy," whined a pudgy boy as he peered past his mother's legs. "Harry's in the back yard like you told him to." Again, Petunia Dursley froze, eyes wide in fear. Albus watched the two with curiosity. He wondered why Petunia would have to lie about Harry, or why she would want to in the first place. "And he says it's cold and he wanted me to ask if he could come inside yet."

Petunia tried to shush her child. "Mummy's having a grown-up conversation right now, sweetie. Run along, now, and I'll be in shortly."

"What about Harry?"

Her thin, bony hands clenched her apron. "What _about_ Harry?"

Albus was starting to believe Minerva's words. "I would like to see him, please." Without further ado, and without much care to the callous woman on the threshold, Albus Dumbledore briskly made his way around the house to the back yard. There he found a small child, perhaps four or five, huddled near the door. He wore only a thin jacket over his too-large clothing. There was not much snow on the ground, but the temperature was well below freezing.

"Oh, dear child, what have I done?"

The child in question looked up at the melancholy tone in the old man's voice. His green, innocent eyes widened at the sight of the man standing before him. Albus hated himself when he saw the broken look of hope the child gave him. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Quickly, he gathered the child in his arms. "There, now, Harry," he whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry."

"F-F-For what-t-t?" little Harry asked as he tried to quell his shivering.

Albus hated himself even more when he heard the tiny voice. "Let's get you inside," he said instead of answering his question. He was not sure if he could answer. Albus walked right in through the back door- after unlocking it with a wave of his hand- and stopped in the kitchen. The old wizard set the boy down who looked up at him in wonder. Albus took out his wand and waved it over the boy. "Is that better?"

"It's so warm!" Harry replied, astonished at the trick and how kind the old man was being to him. He dared not to say anything further as Petunia stormed into the kitchen.

"_Out!"_ she screamed, stomping her foot and pointing towards the front door. She either ignored the fact that _Albus Dumbledore _stood in her very kitchen, or she had forgotten just how powerful the old man was. Albus wondered if she underestimated him; he did look rather old. "I want you out of my house this instant!"

However, Albus was not done in the little house of Number Four Privet Drive. "Where is his room, Petunia?" He had a sickly feeling he would not like the answer he received.

And indeed he did not. "I kept that _freak_ in the cupboard. Now get _out!_"

Again, Albus was not yet done with his business in the muggle home. He was outraged at Petunia for keeping the Savior of the Wizarding World in a cupboard. Albus told her so as he made his way to the little cupboard under the stairs. Harry trailed behind him, scared to stay in the same room as his angry aunt any longer than necessary. Albus opened the small door and peered in, horrified at the spiders he saw scuttling about the walls. It was a clean 'room', he could say, but it was tiny. Albus was too large to try to fit in there. A sudden thought dawned on him as he heard the tiny boy's stomach growl behind him. There was a reason Harry looked four or five instead of the six-year-old he was supposed to be. That thought alone infuriated the Headmaster further.

"Sir?" asked a scared, tiny voice behind him. Albus turned to see that Harry had backed away from him. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not mad at you, Harry." He shot a glare at the woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She did nothing to stop him from taking her nephew. She almost looked rather pleased he was taking the orphan off her hands. "I am upset with the woman whom I trusted to care for you. Gather your things, Harry. We are leaving." Petunia's scowl did not change at his words.

Harry hesitated before nodding and doing as he was told. He came out of the cupboard with two tiny, broken figurines of soldiers. One was painted in dark colors and the other in light. Harry clutched them to his chest and looked up at the old wizard expectantly.

Albus gasped, a sharp intake of breath that sliced through the air, cutting the tense silence. "That is all?" Harry nodded. His dark hair flew into his face. Albus sighed and gathered the boy in his arms. "I shall be taking him from your hands, Petunia. I expected better from you- this is your sister's son. He is the Savior. I explained all this to you in the letter."

"And _I_ told _you_ that I wanted nothing to do with _your_ world many times!" Petunia spat back. "Wizards are dangerous and I did not and do not want my child exposed to them! Ever!"

"I am sorry you feel that way," Albus replied honestly.

He left a gaping Petunia Dursley in the kitchen as he stepped out of the house. "This may be a little uncomfortable," he whispered to the small boy in his arms. Harry held on tighter as a response. Albus, with a pained grimace, Disapparated from Little Whining, Surrey.

* * *

The Burrow was full of life.

But then again, the Burrow was always full of life. There was always some child or another running about making nonsensical noise. At the moment, nine Weasleys- seven males and two females- sat around the dinner table eating leftovers from the welcome-back feast the night before. There was a mash of noise as the more rambunctious children tried to talk over each other. Four boys- two who looked remarkably similar and the two oldest boys- merely muttered to the brother sitting beside him. The twins, Fred and George, appeared to be scheming with heads bowed, if the side-long glances to their youngest brother were any indication. Bill and Charlie smiled and joined in when necessary, but otherwise said nothing.

A knock at the door silenced all seven children. Arthur stood with a nod to his wife and walked to the front door. Behind it was a small boy with dark hair and an old wizard with a white beard long enough to tuck into his belt.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Arthur was astonished at who his sudden guest was. "What can I do for you? Bill and Charlie aren't in trouble, are they?"

"Just call me Albus, Arthur. I haven't been your professor for a long time." The Headmaster smiled gently at the head of the Weasley family. "And your boys are absolutely wonderful. They are no trouble at all. Has Charlie told you how well he has been doing in Quidditch this year?"

Arthur shook his head. "We've gotten letters, but he hasn't told us much yet. Oh!" Arthur stepped aside. "Do come in! Who's this with you?" He glanced down at the small boy huddled behind the Headmaster's flamboyant robes.

"This," Albus said, gently pushing the boy in front of him as he entered the house, "is the sole reason I am here. I must make a request of you, Arthur. You have the option to deny it and I will be on my way."

"Arthur, who's at the door?" Molly stepped in the room and gasped. "Albus! And- Oh my! Is that-"

Albus nodded slowly, brushing back the dark hair of the boy to show the angry scar on his forehead. "I'm afraid so, Molly. This is Harry Potter. I regret to say I have made a mistake. His muggle relatives are unfit to raise him."

The implication of his words hung in the still air. Molly raised a hand to her mouth, horrified. Arthur looked shocked. The entire house was eerily silent; not even the ghoul in the attic made a sound. The Weasley children were just as impossibly quiet. In the next room they glanced at each other, confused and unknowing of what to ask first or who should ask. None of the children stood, too wary of their mother's wrath if they interrupted.

A sob broke through the still house after a long stretch of silent minutes. "You mean-" Albus nodded again. Molly rushed toward the boy who flinched in response. When he hid behind the bright robes again, another choked sob passed from Molly's lips. "Of course we will take care of him," she managed to say with a strong voice. Slowly she knelt down to the child's level and opened her arms wide to show she meant absolutely no harm. "Come here, child. You poor thing."

Harry looked up at Albus. The old man nodded with a sad smile. Harry tentatively stepped closer to the woman. After several seconds of shuffle-steps he stood in front of the Weasley matriarch. She gently pulled him into a welcoming hug. It calmed the boy, and he melted at her motherly touch.

"It will only be for a while," Albus explained. He sifted through his pocket before pulling out a miniature trunk. He set it down and with a wave of his wand it was its full size once again. "Just until I manage to find a foster family for him. I'll pay for whatever he needs and for his food." He placed a hand on Harry's dark hair. "I'll see you soon, Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, craning his neck uncomfortably to look up at the tall old man. Molly finally let him go. He stumbled back and looked down at his shoes.

Albus left with a nod to Arthur and a smile to Molly.

Arthur looked grimly at his wife. "What should we tell the children?"

"The truth." She stood and took Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. You're just in time for dinner. Have you eaten, yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No, ma'am. But I'm not s'posed to eat 'til tomorrow."

Molly pulled up short just outside the kitchen and shot her husband a horrified look. To Harry, she asked, "And why not? Young boys like you should be eating three times a day!"

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "It's my punishment." His green eyes widened when the woman's kind eyes started leaking. "P-Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you sad!"

Molly hurriedly dried her tears on her apron. "You weren't the one who made me cry, Harry." She sniffed as Arthur rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, Harry. If I had known... I would have taken you in and treated you right!" She cleared her throat and stepped into the kitchen where the rest of her clan waited for their parents' return. "This is Harry," she announced, pushing him in front of her. "He'll be staying with us for a little while. Harry, this is Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George." She pointed around the table at each boy in turn, each who gave a jaunty wave in hello.

"I'm Fred!" exclaimed the boy on the end. He and his twin frowned at their mother.

"Sorry, dear." Molly waved her wand. A chair- just as mismatched as the nine others positioned around the old table- appeared by Arthur's seat at the table. "There you are, Harry! You can sit by Percy." Percy patted the conjured seat beside him.

Harry, on the other hand, blankly stared up at Molly. "You mean... I get to sit at the table?"

The Weasleys glanced at each other. It was Arthur who spoke up. "What do you mean, Harry? Of course you do."

Harry shook his head. "My aunt said freaks aren't allowed at the dinner table. She said I'm s'posed to stay out of sight." He took in their confused looks and looked just as confused as the others. "What?"

Arthur and Molly were surprised when Bill was the one to take the first action at the little boy's words. He stood abruptly and moved to the new chair. He pulled it away from the table, placing it behind Charlie before picking up Percy's chair- with a protesting Percy still in it- to place it where the new chair had been. Charlie, catching on to what his older brother was doing, moved over, scooting his and Percy's food along the table as he moved out of the way. Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Molly started to reprimand him for it, but quieted when he started carving into the back of the chair. She was curious at his actions, but frowned disapprovingly when he was finished. Harry and the other Weasleys watched this sequence of events in varying stages of bewilderment.

"There!" Bill put the pocket knife away with a grin. He grabbed Harry by the waist and plopped him down on the chair. Harry's eyes were widened as far as they could without his eyes popping out of his head. "See? This is your chair, Harry- just for you." Indeed, the back of the chair now held the boy's name. Bill pushed the chair close to the table before grabbing another plate from the cupboard for Harry. He ignored his family's stunned looks as he scooped food onto the small boy's plate. He put small servings onto the dish, mindful of how small the already tiny boy's stomach would be if he did not manage to get three square meals a day before coming here like Bill assumed was the case. "Now eat as much as you can, okay? Don't force yourself to eat if you get full, and just tell me if you want more."

Harry nodded, wide-eyed at the older boy. "Yes sir."

"My name is Bill, Harry," Bill told him gently. "Pumpkin juice?"

"What's that?"

Bill pulled over the milk jug instead. "You'll find out later." He cast a worried glance at Charlie who nodded in return. Then he looked at his surprised parents. "Your food is getting cold," he said with a kind smile.

Molly numbly nodded her head and sat down beside Bill. Arthur took his seat at the head of the table, but stayed just as silent as his wife. Both stared at their sixteen-year-old son. The table was still unnervingly quiet, and not a soul moved, just staring at the oldest child at the table. It unsettled Bill, so he struck up a conversation with Harry to rid of his unease.

"I hope you aren't too scared," Bill whispered to the boy. He placed a light hand on the tiny shoulders. His eyes narrowed when he felt nearly only bone. He smoothed his features when Harry looked up at him. "I know what it's like, to be in a place so new and foreign and you don't know anyone. But I promise I'll help you with whatever you need, okay?" Harry nodded, toying with his fork. Bill frowned at how one-sided the conversation felt.

"Me too," Charlie chirped, grinning at the boy between him and his older brother. He glanced at Bill with a look that clearly stated they would be talking later. Bill nodded back in response before helping the newcomer with cutting the meat on his plate.

Dinner was an unusually subdued affair. At one point during the meal the ghoul in the attic started banging on the pipes. The noise frightened Harry enough to force him under the safety of the table. Molly immediately ran up the stairs to quiet the specter. It took Bill several minutes to coax Harry out from under the table with smooth promises and strong hands. Once Harry reappeared above the table, Bill found the dark haired boy's chair nearly touching his own. He found he did not mind all that much; in fact, he felt rather pleased that Harry liked him and trusted him, even if it was only for protection. Still, he went to Bill and not Arthur, and that made Bill even happier. The fact that Harry hardly ate his food caused the happiness to dissipate by the end of the meal.

The issue of the sleeping arrangement presented itself as the kitchen cleared of the large Weasley family plus Harry. The small boy hung by the doorway, unsure of where to go or what was expected of him. Bill took notice of the trunk still sitting by the front door as he stopped in front of Harry.

"So," Bill said, looking around at his family. "Where is Harry sleeping tonight?"

"A cupboard is fine with me," said a tiny voice behind him. Bill whirled around to give the boy a horrified look. Harry's eyes widened at the action. "What?" Bill turned back to the rest of his family, dismay written plainly across his face.

Molly stepped forward angrily, making Harry cringe away. She recoiled as well and stopped her movement, but could not stop the angry tone in her voice as she said, "You will _not_ be sleeping in a cupboard, young man! Why, when I get my hands on those muggles-" She turned around and crossed her arms, mumbling vicious things she could do to the couple of said muggles.

Arthur gave her an amused look before turning back to his children. "Percy and Ron have room in their bedrooms. Though with that ghoul in the attic I would say put him with Percy..."

Bill felt a tiny hand slide into his, clenching his larger fingers tightly. His own hand reflexively gripped the tiny hand in a comforting gesture. He looked down to see a frightened Harry. A cough brought his attention to the other side of the child. Charlie glanced down at the joined hands then back up to his brother's astonished brown eyes. A nod from his brother was all Bill needed to get moving again. "Harry can room with me. Percy, is it okay if Charlie shares with you for a little while?" He turned to the brother in question who nodded rather quickly. _Good_, Bill thought. _He noticed. Smart kid._

Charlie gave an obviously fake yawn. "Let's go set up the rooms before I fall asleep. Fred, George, will you come help me, please?" His tone dared them to ignore his request.

The twins bounded up the steps after their older brother, Percy following close behind. Molly took a wide-eyed Ginny and a scowling Ron up to get ready for bed, leaving Arthur, Bill, and Harry alone downstairs. Harry kept his tight grip on the eldest Weasley child's hand, which Arthur noticed right away. He frowned at his son.

"Don't get too attached, William."

Bill nodded, narrowing his eyes. All the while he thought of ways to help the scared little boy attached to him. The longer Harry held his hand, the quicker Bill saw his life-long dream of becoming a curse-breaker fading before his eyes. As soon as he had seen Harry standing shyly in front of his mother during dinner Bill knew the dangerous job could wait- Harry could not. If that meant he had to quit school right then and there and find a place for the two to live, then so be it. Bill suspected Charlie would help him, knew he would do anything for his older brother- and the actions would have been reciprocated at any time no matter what the circumstances. Bill tightened his grip on the small hand and looked down at the bright green eyes looking hopefully back up at him. It broke his heart, that expectant look.

And Bill knew he could not abandon Harry.

He knelt down and grabbed the other boy's free hand. Brown stared calmly into lovely green. "Let's go get ready for bed, okay kiddo?"

Harry nodded silently, his eyes never leaving Bill's. Bill led him over to the trunk still sitting by the front door and rooted around for a toothbrush and pajamas; both were hidden just under a pile of trousers. Just as calmly, gently, Bill hoisted the boy onto his hip. He marveled at how light the boy was; of course he noticed the lack of weight from the boy when he had lifted him into the chair, but he had passed it off as merely over-using his strength. That was not the case, now. Bill held Harry tenderly, wrapping one arm around the small body and placing the other on his bony upper back.

Arthur watched the scene with a frown. _Oh dear_, he thought when he saw the tender look Bill gave the little boy. He watched the two disappear up the stairs before banishing the trunk to a corner of Bill's room. Then he made his way up the stairs. Molly met him in their bedroom, and Arthur somberly told her what he had seen and his assumption of their oldest child.

During that time, Bill had made his way and closed the door to the bathroom, barring entrance to his four younger brothers not yet in bed. He heard Charlie shush the twins and a murmured conversation, but could not make out the words. Nothing was said between the oldest Weasley child and the sole surviving Potter as they brushed their teeth. Bill shared his cup with the boy, silently promising to grab one for him tomorrow. Bill gently tugged off Harry's shirt, holding back his surprise at the skinny body it revealed. He went about dressing the orphaned boy as calmly as he could before picking him up again.

"I need to speak with you," Bill told Charlie as they passed in the hallway. He did not wait for a reply from his brother as he headed straight for his room with Harry perched on his hip. Bill still held the boy gently, afraid he would drop or break him. Tiny hands clutched his shirt, but he did not mind one bit.

"Try to go asleep, okay Harry?" Bill asked as he laid Harry down on the extra bed and tucked him in beneath the blankets. "I'll be right back. Just call out for me if you need me, okay?" Harry nodded silently, staring up at the teenager.

Charlie pounced on him right as he exited their old room. "What are we going to do?"

Bill stepped away from the closed door, pulling his brother closer so they could talk in low murmurs. "Mum and dad probably won't want to keep him-"

"You make it sound like he's some pet."

Bill glared down at his brother. "He's more to me than that. Just _listen_." Charlie frowned at the tone his brother used. It was strange, but it was one he had heard only once before a long time ago when the twins had first been brought home. "If mum and dad don't want to let him stay, I'm quitting school. I'll be seventeen next year, so I won't be missing much."

"Just two years of school."

"Just listen!" Bill hated the way Charlie was making him see sense without actually saying anything. It annoyed him a great deal that he hadn't thought as hard as he probably should have on the issue of the boy in his room. "Harry... You saw him tonight. He was terrified and he chose _me_ for his support. Charlie, he chose _me_. Me! I... There's this _feeling_, you know? Like I have to protect him."

Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes said more than words ever could. Bill knew for sure, then, that Charlie would go above and beyond for the little boy in the next room. "I know, Bill," he whispered, his voice somber. "I know. I told the twins that under no circumstances were they to prank or tease Harry."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Threatened to tell mum everything," Charlie replied smugly. The smirk fell into a frown and his tone became somber once again. "What'll we do if they don't want to let him stay, Bill?" He took a step back and ran a hand through his long hair his mother tried hard to get him to cut. "You can't just steal him away. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. You'll have the entire wizarding world and then some chasing you. And what about your curse-breaking dream?"

Bill did not know what to say. How could he tell Charlie his latest thoughts on the dangerous job? He leaned back against the wall, neck craned to stare at the ceiling. "Harry comes first," he finally whispered, voice strained at the conflicting thoughts raging inside his skull as he voiced his thoughts from earlier. Merlin, he'd only known the boy for an hour and he was ready to give everything up for the boy!

"What are you going to do after the holidays and he's still here?"

"I don't know. Write to him, probably."

"You're in way over your head," Charlie told him, grabbing his chin and yanking his face down to look at him. "You're in way over your head, and you're going to get hurt. That, or Harry will get hurt or both of you. He's just a little boy, Bill! I don't think he can handle much heartbreak after what his relatives did to him."

"Merlin, Charlie, I know!" Bill shoved the hand away and barely managed to stop himself from hitting the wall behind him with a fist. "I _know_. I just-" He turned to face the wall, bracing his arms against the wood and leaning his forehead on his tightly clenched fists. He took a deep, trembling breath, betraying his carefully constructed calm and brave façade. "Charlie, I... I'm scared."

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested between his shoulder blades. "I am as well, Bill. I don't know what to do, and it scares me that _you_ don't know what to do, either. You always know." He tightened his grip on his brother, his hands clutching at his shirt. His voice wavered as he continued. "If they don't let Harry stay, I'll give you all my savings. I'll pick-pocket, or sell all my possessions and give you the money. I'll provide you with food. I'll-"

"I get it." Bill sighed as Charlie squeezed his midsection. "I know you would do that for me, Charlie, and I appreciate that thought." He sighed again and turned around. Charlie let him go, stepping back to look up at his brother. Bill shook his head. "I don't know. I just... don't know."

Charlie gave him a small smile. "Just do what you and every other Gryffindor do best. Make it up as you go along. I'll talk to mum right quick before going to bed, try to get her to let Harry stay here." Something in his tone caused Bill to smile back.

"Thank you, Charlie," Bill whispered sincerely, hugging his brother close. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Charlie gave him a comforting squeeze before pulling away. He grinned cheekily up at his brother. "I think I know. Good night, Bill."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Good night, Charlie. I'll see you in the morning." Charlie nodded once and disappeared up the stairs to his new room with Percy. Bill watched him until his foot disappeared from his sight before turning back to his room.

Inside he found a peacefully sleeping Harry, curled up under his blankets in a protective ball. If Bill had any doubts about his decision before, they surely left him at the sight of the tiny six year old. Bill silently stole his way to the spare bed, standing right by Harry's head. He knelt down until he could rest his chin on his arms resting on the low bed. Harry looked troubled as he slept, so Bill trailed a hand across his forehead in what he hoped was a soothing manner. The result was instant; Harry's furrowed brow smoothed and a small smile formed on his lips. Bill mirrored the action, his smile slightly solemn as he watched the sleeping child. It morphed into a frown when he took his hand away and Harry looked distressed once again.

The teenager had no idea what to do. Should he wake Harry, or leave him until he awoke himself? Should he wait up until that happened, or should he go to sleep but be ready to comfort him should Harry need it?

Bill sighed, making his choice. He stripped down to just his underpants before sliding under the blankets of his bed. Once under the blankets he turned to face Harry. For several minutes he just watched the other boy sleep under the moonlight that cut across the little boy. It was hard to believe that _the_ Harry Potter was in _his_ house, in _his_ room, sleeping right next to him. And his brother was right; Bill was in way over his head.

In the next moment, Bill was conscious of the fact he had fallen asleep. Next, he was aware of a small sniffling sound coming from his left. He rolled over onto his side until he faced the other bed in the small room. There he saw a tiny form shaking on the bed. Bill shot up, alarmed, and quickly jumped out of bed over to Harry.

"Shh," he soothed, huddling the boy in his arms. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's too big!" Harry sobbed, whimpering pathetically into Bill's chest. "I'm scared!"

That was all Bill needed to hear. In one swift, fluid movement, he laid down on his bigger bed with Harry held tight to his chest. "There, there, Harry. I'll protect you. There's no need to be afraid."

Harry gripped at his shirt, clinging on with dear life. "For ever and ever?"

"For ever and ever," Bill promised seriously. And he really meant it, too. Bill would be there for Harry- it would be a crime to ignore the boy's needs- for as long as the scared little boy needed him. "Go to sleep now, Harry. I'll be here in the morning and you can wake me up if you wake up again. Good night."

The tiny voice that replied made Bill hold him closer. He wondered how such short, unbecoming upbringings could make a child so sweet, so helpless, so... Bill didn't even begin to know how to describe the boy in his arms. Harry was many things, yet at the same time hardly anything at all. Bill had almost expected Harry Potter to be big, arrogant of his accomplishments. This Harry Potter in his arms was not that boy. Harry Potter was just that: A name. A name everyone knew but few understood.

Bill wanted to understand. He wanted to understand why Harry was so shy. He wanted to understand what made Harry so frightened.

Bill wanted to know why Fate was so cruel to little children.

But Bill knew why. Or, at least he thought he did. He believed Fate liked to show her superiority over man, but did not believe it at the same time. Bill wondered if maybe Fate was just bored, or if there was even Fate at all. Maybe everything just happened, and there was no reason behind it.

It helped none at all, those thoughts. They did not change a scarred, scared little boy. They did not change the fact that Bill was making it up as he went along like Charlie said.

Harry Potter was just a little boy, Bill realized as he watched far gone child, lost in peaceful dreams. Harry Potter was just a little boy, lost and alone, scared out of his mind. Bill would be the one to help ease the loneliness, chase off the fright, and guide Harry by the hand to lead him straight again.

William Arthur Weasley fell asleep with a smile and promise in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The din and chaos in the Weasley household was back to normal in the morning. Molly smiled at her children as she helped the younger ones pile breakfast onto their plates. She stopped the twins from starting a food fight- something they had been working hard to achieve in the past few months- and greeted bright-eyed, albeit mussed, sons Percy and Charlie as they sat down at their new places at the table. Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed a piece of toast before rushing off to work.

All was normal in the House of Weasley.

Well, except her eldest child and the temporary resident were missing from the commotion of the daily morning ritual.

"You're in charge," she told Charlie before hurrying from the kitchen. Bill was usually the first down to breakfast, just to help and talk with his mother prior to the pandemonium what would surely ensue sooner than the sausage was done cooking. It was curious that he was still upstairs, though if he was helping with Harry his lateness would be explained. But surely, Mrs. Weasley mused, Bill would have wanted to avoid all the commotion and noise of the Weasley children by coming in earlier with Harry.

Her worries dispersed as soon as she peered into Bill's quiet room. She smiled and opened the door fully, leaning against the doorway as she did so to watch the two sleeping boys. Bill had his arms tightly wrapped around the small boy, who in turn clutched the older boy's shirt in his fists. It was difficult to tell where one boy ended and the other began. The most she could see of Harry was his shock of black hair against the lighter colors of the bed and her son. It was a sweet sight, and Molly silently cursed herself for not having a camera for blackmail material- ahem, capturing the adorable scene for later embarrassment for the sixteen year old.

Although... With what Charlie had told her last night, Bill might embrace it and ask to keep the picture just to show off the adorable little boy snuggled happily against him.

Molly snorted quietly at the thought. It would be just like Bill to do such a thing. She had known, and had always told with a knowing smile to anyone she met, Bill would make an excellent older brother. The woman had known he would be a good person the moment she saw him and held him in her arms for the first time; she had known he would be the best older brother as soon as she brought Charlie home a few days after he was born and Bill, hardly two years old, welcomed him with a sloppy, but gentle, kiss. And now- with little Harry clasped tightly to his chest, protecting him with his strong arms- she knew her foreseeing was truth. Bill already considered Harry his brother.

Charlie had been right, she realized. Late the night before, Charlie had slipped into her room and crawled into bed between his parents. It was strange; he hadn't done that in several years and the air about him was solemn. He needed no prompting from either of his parents as he curled up in his mother's arms and told them everything. Or, mostly everything, Molly thought sullenly. Her second son's tone suggested he was hiding something- something big- as he told them of his worries, of Bill, of their hushed conversation just minutes before he had crawled into the large bed. Charlie told them how he was scared Bill would do something drastic if Harry was not allowed to stay with them. He told them that both he and Bill _wanted_ Harry to stay, and that Bill felt some sort of connection to the small boy.

That, coupled with her husband's assumptions, had steeled her decision. They had talked, she and Arthur, into the wee hours of the morning after Charlie had left to his new room. They had decided to wait a few more days, to watch their children interact with the new child, before making a final decision.

Molly was pretty sure the boy would stay.

With a smile, Molly padded softly into the room. She brushed the hair away from both the sleeping boys' eyes before gently shaking her son. "Bill," she whispered in a sing-song voice. "Time to get up, sweet-heart."

Bill groaned and held the little boy closer, as if he was a teddy bear. "'s not," he mumbled into the soft black hair of his human teddy bear. "Liar."

Molly chuckled at her son. "I'm afraid so, William. Come on. Breakfast is ready and you are the last one up." She leaned back as Bill opened one brown eye to peer curiously up at her. She shook her head and tore the blankets off the pair- something she knew would wake her child instantly. She was not disappointed by his reaction.

"COLD!" bellowed the redhead as he curled reflexively around the boy snuggled against his chest. Harry woke up at the noise, eyes wide and frightened, hands gripping the shirt tighter. Bill wondered briefly when he had put the shirt on. It must have been when he was half asleep during the night before Harry woke him up with his crying. He shook the inconsequential thought from his head as he held the shivering boy closer. "Really, mother! Think of the child!"

Molly just rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be so cold if you wore clothes to bed, William. Besides, you'll warm up after you eat. Come on, then!"

Bill glared playfully at his mother. "I am wearing clothes!"

She snorted at his argument. "Oh, yes. A t-shirt and underpants. Clothes indeed. Hurry up now, while breakfast is still warm."

"We'll be down in a minute." He rolled his eyes as Molly left the room. "Alright, Harry, you head on up to the bathroom while I find some proper clothes so mother will be placated." He rubbed his nose against Harry's, making the smaller boy giggle, before sitting up and placing Harry on the cold wooden floor. Harry jumped right back onto Bill's lap, causing him to chuckle at the small boy. Bill placed Harry beside him on the bed and maneuvered onto his stomach to root around under the bed. "Ah-ha!" He came up triumphant with a pair of slippers in hand. "Here you go, Harry!"

Harry smiled up at him and silently put on the slippers. He wiggled his feet with another giggle before jumping off the bed to the floor. With a quick glance at the older boy, Harry shot off to the bathroom two floors up, leaving Bill to find a pair of socks and some pants.

Bill found the pajama pants draped innocently over an open drawer in his wardrobe. The socks, however, were much harder to find. He decided to just go with one red sock and one blue sock- both of which he found under his bed- each of different lengths, but he did not care. They warmed his feet, and that was all that mattered. Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom, meeting Harry at the door. He patted the boy's head, told him to wait right there, and went about his business without bothering to shut the door so he could keep an eye on Harry. Once he was done, he crouched down in front of Harry, his back to the small boy.

"Go on, then," Bill encouraged, turning his head to watch the small boy. "Get on!"

But Harry only stared at him, confused. "I don't understand," he told Bill in a small, shy voice.

Bill frowned, but it was quickly replaced by a grin. He grabbed a surprised Harry, swinging the small boy onto his back, and took off down the stairs at a careful, but quick pace. Harry screeched in Bill's ear in surprise at first and he held onto Bill's neck in a chokehold, but the scream quickly turned into laughter and the hold wasn't quite so tight. Bill jumped the last stair, stumbling into the kitchen. He grinned as he caught his breath while Harry giggled loudly, but wonderfully, in his ear.

"Again, again!" Harry cried, kicking his legs to get Bill to move.

_What a beautiful sound_, Bill decided when he heard Harry giggle again. He was reminded of the frightened cry from the night before, and he resolved to make Harry laugh more often. Bill laughed when Harry placed his cheek against his, his dark hair tickling his nose. "Maybe later, kiddo. Aren't you hungry?" Harry's stomach gave a growl in response, causing Harry to giggle shyly. Bill maneuvered Harry until he was cradled like a baby in his strong arms. He talked directly to the small boy's stomach. "I agree with you, Mr. Harry's Stomach. Molly's food smells absolutely delightful. What say you and I go grab some before my pig brothers eat it all?"

Harry giggled when his stomach growled again, louder this time. Bill tickled the boy as he stepped further into the astoundingly silent kitchen. He stopped all movement when he almost ran into his mother, one hand on her hip, the other pointing a spatula threateningly in his face. Bill tried to cross his eyes to stare at the utensil while Harry watched the scene with wide, green eyes.

"William Arthur Weasley!" the Weasley matriarch hollered even as he stood two feet from her. "Do not tell me you ran down the stairs carrying Harry!" When her son remained silent- he couldn't lie to his _mother!_- she glared menacingly up at him. "William! You could have hurt him!"

"I was careful," he replied warily, eyeing the spatula in his face. "He liked it," he added, hoping that would sooth her anger.

Molly looked down at the boy still cradled in his arms. Wide green eyes stared back at her, unblinking at the scrutiny. Bravely, although quite recklessly, he launched himself at the woman and hugged her tight around the neck. He placed a wet kiss on her cheek with a large smile. Bill just managed not to drop him in his surprise.

"Don't be angry at Bill," he said, face falling into a look of forlorn. "Please?"

The strong woman melted at the sweet little child's antics to get her son out of trouble. "Of course I'm not _angry_, Harry," she told him gently as she hugged the little boy close, fully taking him from Bill. "I was scared! You could have gotten hurt!"

"But Bill's arms are really strong!" Harry told her, eyes wide with excitement. He was being allowed to explain! This was certainly the most exciting day of his life. "And I knew he wouldn't drop me- he said he would protect me for ever and ever!" He looked back at Bill to confirm this small, almost meaningless fact, had it not been Harry.

Bill nodded with a smile. Then, just to get the little boy to laugh again, he snatched Harry from his mother's grip and spun him around in several circles, holding him tight to his body. Harry gave out a cry of surprise then giggled as his back hit flush against Bill's strong chest. Molly finally smiled at the two and rolled her eyes, accompanying the action with a sigh.

"Alright, you two. Sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am!" Bill saluted his mother, one arm in a vice grip against Harry's chest to keep him from falling.

Harry copied him with a large grin. "Yes, ma'am!" He decided she wasn't as scary as he thought she was last night. Bill placed him in his chair, and once the strong hands left his body he suddenly grew shy again. He felt their eyes on him, felt them staring, and he suddenly lost his appetite. Harry was surprised when Bill interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh," Bill moaned, scooping up more of his breakfast. "This is so good, mum! Just absolutely delicious!" Harry missed the look Bill gave to his mother and Charlie.

Charlie, playing along, nodded vigorously. "Did you use some sort of secret ingredient we don't know about?" He munched happily on his toast. "This toast is perfect! All golden-brown and just wonderful!"

Fred and George caught on with the act when they noticed Charlie elbowing Percy across from them. At a nod from their older brother, the twins grinned at Harry. "Try it!" they eerily exclaimed at the same time. "Mum's the best cook ever!"

Percy also added his opinion. "She really is, Harry," he said rather pompously, though he didn't mean to sound snobbish.

Ron and Ginny watched their older siblings in confusion. They wondered why they were acting that way while Bill grinned as the attention was drawn away from Harry. Whilst his brothers continued to praise their mother's cooking- much to her amusement- Harry took a small bite of his eggs. Bill's grin widened as a look of surprise overtook the panicked expression on the dark haired boy's face. Harry looked up at him, eyes wide, before turning back and tucking in to his breakfast with vigor.

Bill frowned when Harry finished with most of the food still left on his plate.

"Alright, kids! Since you did not have a bath yesterday-"

"But mum-"

"No buts!" Molly glared at the protesting twins. "Whose turn is it to help Ron and Ginny with their bath?"

Charlie and Percy immediately pointed at Bill who glared back at them. This caused Harry to giggle, which in turn caused Bill to smile softly down at the boy.

"Sorry, Bill," Charlie said, not sounding sorry at all. Both he and Percy grinned at him. "You've been nominated for baby duty."

Bill only shrugged and picked up the laughing boy, making him squeal. He then proceeded to gather his two youngest protesting siblings ("I'm not a baby!") in his arms. With an impish grin in place he raced up the stairs, three giggling children held close to his chest. His mother yelled after him, berating him for running with three children in his arms. Bill responded with a laugh as he stopped on the third floor where the bathroom was. Once inside he set down the three giggling children to shut the door.

A few minutes later, the bathtub was half full with warm water. The two smallest Weasley children were already undressed and in the water, but Harry hung back, clothes still on, eyes wide with fright. Bill was confused as he watched the small boy back as far away from the tub as he could.

"Harry?" he asked softly, afraid to upset the boy further. "What's wrong?"

Harry pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head frantically.

Bill frowned at a random thought that passed through his mind. Surely his relatives wouldn't-

But they probably had, he realized suddenly. Bill felt his shoulders drop in defeat. How could he show Harry that Bill would never harm him? He figured his plan from this morning for breakfast to get Harry to eat wouldn't cut it this time. There had to be something... anything he could do!

Bill left Harry standing on the other side of the room. If he wanted to stay back, Bill decided he would let him; he would not force the boy to do anything while frightened. He kept an eye on the boy as he washed his little brother and sister. Harry watched him curiously as Bill gently washed his siblings, playing and talking and saying nonsense to them as he bathed them. He would shoot Harry small smiles every now and then, and Harry crept closer with each look. Soon he stood just an arm's length away from the eldest Weasley child, but dared not move any closer.

Soon enough, Ron and Ginny were done with their bath, their fingers wrinkling providing the first sign to Bill that they should probably get out. He promptly had them mostly dried and wrapped up in towels. With a mischievous grin, he told the two to go have Charlie dress them.

And then they were alone, Bill and Harry. The older slowly closed and locked the door, watching the younger boy for a reaction. Harry just stared up at him, just as wide-eyed as before. Bill continued to watch Harry as he added more hot water to the lukewarm bath. While the bathtub warmed, Bill undressed calmly, still watching Harry watch him. Nothing was said during the ordeal.

When Bill kneeled down and reached over to undress the small boy, Harry did nothing to protest. He raised his hands, allowing Bill to take off his shirt. He cooperated diligently when the older boy undressed him fully and placed him in the bathtub. Bill climbed in after him and sat so he faced the small boy. Still, nothing was said as Bill gently wet and washed the black hair, quickly following with washing his own longer red hair. He rubbed gentle circles on the boy's skin with the washrag he had used with his siblings before washing himself. Bill was careful as he gave the little boy a bath, gentler than he had ever been with any of his siblings.

Harry watched the older boy through the whole thing, just watching for any signs Bill was about to harm him. But as Bill lathered the soap onto his scalp so gently, Harry remembered Bill's promise to always protect him. Surely Bill wouldn't hurt him in the bathtub if he had promised that, right?

Besides, Harry loved how gentle Bill was with him. Everything Bill did toward him was gentle and caring, like he _wanted_ to take care of Harry. Every smile, every touch, was filled with that gentleness Harry had craved for so long. Harry was absolutely thrilled with Bill taking care of him, playing with him, treating him like how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had treated Dudley daily.

And it hadn't even been a day.

Harry was disappointed when Bill pulled the stopper to the tub and the water started whooshing down the drain. The disappointment was quickly replaced, however, with giddiness as Bill pulled him from the bathtub to wrap him in a very warm, very fuzzy towel. Bill dried himself quickly with another towel, tying it skillfully around his waist after he deemed himself dry enough. Harry was elated when Bill sat down in front of him and started to dry him, covering his head with the towel and gently drying his hair.

Bill pulled the towel away and grinned at the boy. Finally, he spoke, "Why hello there, handsome."

Harry couldn't help himself. He giggled at the silliness of Bill's words. Bill wrapped the towel loosely around the tiny body and moved the boy so he sat in his lap. The towel tickled his body as Bill carefully dried him off, making his giggles escalate in volume.

"Oh, I think someone is ticklish."

"No!" Harry squealed, squirming away from Bill's wriggling fingers. He was trapped in the bigger boy's lap. "You're thinking wrong!"

"I think I'm thinking right." Bill grinned and let his fingers dance across the boy's tummy and sides, thoroughly enjoying the peals of laughter the little boy emitted. It was such an innocent, boisterous sound that could lead someone to believing Harry had never had a hard day in his life. Bill stopped tickling the six year old when he started gasping for breath. Bill chuckled at the child. "You're so funny, Harry."

The boy gave him a shy look, still huffing to try to catch his breath. "Is that a good thing?"

Bill nodded, smiling softly at the little boy. "Of course. Now, let's go get you dressed, shall we?" He stood up to wrap the fuzzy towel tightly around the boy and picked him up, placing him under one arm as he adjusted his own towel. Harry protested, however his giggling made the protests a moot point. Bill merely grinned as he stepped from the bathroom.

Charlie stood leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for his brother with a scowl firmly in place. "Hello, William."

"Hello, Charles," replied Bill, shifting the now-silent Harry so he wouldn't fall. "What seems to be the problem, brother?"

"Oh, there's no problem," said Charlie, waving a hand dismissively.

Bill edged toward the stairs. "Alright, then. I'll just go to my room and get us dressed-"

"Oh, yes, why don't you?" Charlie said scathingly, stepping toward the wide-eyed pair. He watched through narrow eyes as Bill tried to balance himself at the top of the stairs. "It's not like you had to dress those little cretins as well."

The oldest Weasley child nearly toppled down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Charlie! But Harry was scared, and-"

Charlie's look softened at once. He glanced down at the green-eyed boy before glaring at his brother. "Mark my words, _William_." He spat out the name like it was a horrible disease he didn't want to catch. "I will get you back!" He stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door effectively.

The two stayed at the top of the staircase, too frozen in shock to move. Finally, Harry asked, "Is he really mad?"

Bill shook his head. "No... I don't think so. I think he was just messing with us."

At least, Bill really hoped so.

About an hour later found Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Bill in the sitting room, dressed and feeling rather bored. Bill was not sure what to do with the three children, so he sat in an armchair with Harry on his lap as his two youngest siblings sat on the floor in front of the fire. Bill was at least ten years older than all three kids and he felt rather detached and out of their league. They were still children, after all, and he only had eleven months until he would be considered an adult.

It was a depressing thought.

He hugged Harry closer to his chest. "What would you like to do, Harry?"

"How come Harry gets to pick!" Ron scowled at his older brother.

Bill sighed, petting the soft black hair in front of him. "Harry is our guest, Ron. I was going to ask you, next."

"How come I never get to pick?" whined Ginny, a full pout set firmly on her wobbling lower lip. "It's 'cause I'm a _girl_, isn't it!"

"No, Ginny," Bill replied softly, trying hard not to roll his eyes. "It's because Ron is older than you."

Bill really, _really _hated baby duty. He felt so... _old_, compared to his youngest siblings. He would be out of school before the three in front of him would even consider Hogwarts-filled days. It depressed him, those thoughts. He hardly understood how his youngest siblings' minds worked. Sometimes, like at the moment, if felt like he was babysitting someone else's kids.

He was rescued by a call from his mother in the kitchen. Neither Charlie nor Percy was around to watch the kids for him, and it sounded like his mother wanted to talk to him alone. "I'll be right back, alright?"

Ron turned his scowl toward the shy boy standing beside the armchair after Bill had hurried off to the kitchen. Ginny watched her brother, wondering why Ron was angry at the boy smaller than her, even though he was older than her. Her brother's words did nothing to assuage her fears.

"Why are you here?" Ron all but growled out at the scared little boy. Ron did not know it, did not understand, but he was jealous of the dark haired boy taking away all the attention.

Harry could only widen his eyes in response.

"Can't you see no one likes you?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes further. Perhaps he could make the stranger run away. Yes, and then his family would pay attention to him again and his oldest brother would play with him again before he went back to school. "You're just ruining our family!"

"B-But..." Harry shyly looked down at his socked feet. Something in his chest started hurting, and his throat had an uncomfortable lump in it, and his eyes were burning, and- Harry pushed those feelings away. "Bill said he'd-"

"Well Bill lied," Ron interrupted curtly. "You're just a... a... a charistitry case!" Ron really hoped that was what Harry was. He had heard his oldest brothers talking angrily about it, so he figured he could use it here. Or, well, he _thought_ that was the word. He wasn't sure, since he was eavesdropping at the time when he knew he shouldn't have been.

Harry stared wide-eyed back at him. "What's a... charistitry case?"

"He's only taking care of you 'cause he feels sorry for you." Ron crossed his arms, ignoring his sister who pleaded with him to stop. "He doesn't really like you. They are all just waiting until someone will take you away again."

Harry stumbled back at the other boy's harsh words. Bill didn't really like him? So everything Bill did- the hugging, the soft touches, the soothing words- was all just a lie? His legs trembled, ordering him to run away as fast as he could. So, he complied with his legs' demands and ran up the stairs straight into Bill's room.

Ron felt rather pleased with himself as he turned back to his sister with a grin. He was feeling rather generous at the moment. "What would you like to do today, Ginny?"

Bill came back to the sitting room to see his two siblings playing with a few toys they had found lying about the room. Harry, as far as he could tell, was nowhere in the small room. He was confused and a little disoriented, especially just after the strange conversation he had just had with his mother. Bill couldn't remember all the details, but he was sure it had been about Harry. His mind was too preoccupied with worrying about the little boy's whereabouts to trouble himself with whatever menial conversation he had with his mother.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked slowly, turning around the room. He hoped maybe Harry was just hiding, waiting for him to come back to pop out at him like silly children were wont to do at times.

"He ran away," Ron replied happily, making his toy attack Ginny's.

Bill could have sworn his heart stopped beating for several seconds. His breath caught in his throat, and he was sure he was on the verge of a panic attack. He finally calmed down enough to ask, "Did he give a reason why, or...?"

Ron shrugged. Ginny looked back and forth between her brothers. Quietly, afraid Ron might hate her, she said, "Ron told him you didn't really like him and so he ran up the stairs."

"Ronald!" Bill was furious. But he paused, suddenly realizing that Ron had been jealous of the other boy. He should have seen that coming. He had seen the looks Ron gave Harry, but he just assumed it would all work out, blow itself over, right itself without his interference.

He had been wrong, and Harry paid the price.

Bill forced himself to calm down. He knelt in front of his youngest brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His voice was kind as he tried to explain Harry's situation to his young siblings. "Ron, I'm really sorry about the yesterday and this morning, but Harry needs me more than you do right now. His relatives he lived with before were not very nice to him at all. Did you notice how little he ate both last night and this morning?" Ron sullenly nodded. "Did you see how full his plate was still?" Another nod. "That's probably all he would ever get in a week. Ron..." Bill tenderly pushed aside the red hair framing his brother's face. "I don't think anyone has ever loved him. Not since he went to live with his relatives, anyway. He needs me to love him and take care of him and show him that people aren't bad."

Ron's bottom lip wobbled. "I'm sorry!" he wailed, launching himself at his brother. "I didn't know!"

"I know," Bill told him, smoothing Ron's hair back as he cried into his shoulder. "I know you didn't. I'm not mad anymore, alright? Will you promise not to be mean to Harry?" Ron nodded into his neck. "You too, Ginny. Will you promise not to be mean to Harry?" Ginny nodded heartily. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I need to go find Harry, alright?"

Ron pulled away, rubbing his eyes with his fist. "Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"I'll do you one better." Bill tapped the small nose with a smile. "I'll bring Harry down so you can apologize to him personally." Ron nodded, eyes downcast. Bill kissed his temple and patted his brother's head. "I'll be back soon. Stay right here."

The two children nodded solemnly, Ron ashamed of himself and Ginny still as confused as ever. Bill left them there; he knew they would behave while he went to find the lost boy. Bill checked his room first for any signs that Harry had been there. He checked under the beds but did not see a sad little boy. Bill almost left the room to check upstairs when his wardrobe caught his eye. He was pretty sure when he had left the room that morning the doors had been standing wide open. The teenager crept over to the innocent piece of furniture.

"Harry?"

Bill slowly opened the wardrobe door. He saw Harry sitting at the bottom, legs drawn up to his chest with his arm tightly clamped around his legs. The tear tracks running down the small face brought tears to Bill's eyes.

Instead of saying anything, Bill, brushing old robes out of the way, climbed into the wardrobe and closed the door behind him. It was a tight fit, but he managed to not squash the smaller boy in the dark space. Bill could see why Harry chose this place; it was calm, quiet, away from the rest of the world. They were silent for several minutes, the only sound coming from Harry's quiet sniffles.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally croaked, burying his face in his knees.

"What for?" Bill thought his voice sounded too loud in the cramped space.

Harry gave another loud sniffle. "For being a bother. I don't mean to be... a charistitry case."

Bill had to stop and think for a minute. He had no idea what a 'charistitry' case was. He gave up thinking and decided to ask. "A charistitry case? What are you talking about, Harry?"

"That's what Ron said I was," Harry told him sadly. "He said you were only taking care of me because you felt sorry for me. And that you don't like me, and you're just waiting for someone to take me away." Bill wanted to laugh at the botched attempt at the word, but didn't dare. Harry sobbed miserably, wrenching at Bill's heart. "I don't want to ruin your family! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Harry." Bill gathered the sobbing boy in his arms, moving as much as he could in the cramped space to get Harry into his lap. "Shh. Don't cry, Harry. None of it is your fault. You are _not_ a charity case, _or_ a bother. I want to take care of you because I love you."

Harry shook his head, trying to push away from the bigger, stronger boy. "No you don't! Ron said you didn't like me at all!"

"Ron was jealous of you. He was lying to try to get you to leave," Bill replied, hugging the boy closer. He dropped a kiss on top of Harry's dark mop of hair. "I love you a lot, Harry."

"But I haven't even been here a day!"

Bill squeezed the boy close, trying to convey his message. "I love you more with every passing second. Can you keep a secret, Harry?" The little boy nodded into Bill's shoulder. "If my mum and dad don't want you to stay, I'm going to run away with you. I'll take us far, far away and it'll just be you and me. How's that sound?"

"But..." Harry tried to peer up at the older boy in the darkness. "What about your family?"

"There are six other children they will be preoccupied with," Bill told him with a cheeky grin. He would not dare tell Harry that most of the wizarding world would be after his neck if he stole the child away. "I promised I would take care of you, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

Bill laid his cheek against the boy's head. "I'll protect you for ever and ever. I promised you that, and I never break my promises."

Harry finally, although hesitantly, hugged the bigger boy back. The pressure in his chest lessened and the lump in his throat had gone down. His eyes, though, still burned with tears. "I don't want to leave, Bill. I like it here."

Bill could not hug the boy any closer unless he wanted to cut off Harry's breathing. Any closer and Harry would surely be absorbed into his torso. _That would be a strange sight_, Bill thought distractedly. "I know, Harry. I don't want you to have to leave and be on the run with me. It wouldn't be good for a little kid like you." The wardrobe creaked as he moved to get comfortable. "And as much as I like this wardrobe, can we move someplace with a little more room? I think I'm a little too big to be hiding in here."

A wonderful little giggle escaped from the little boy. Bill was elated that they boy wasn't sad anymore. He took that as a sign he could move from the small space and, cradling the boy to his chest, pushed open the door with his foot. Molly greeted him with an amused grin.

"Why hello, William. Aren't you a little big to be hiding in cupboards?"

Bill grinned up at his mother. "Not at all, mother dear! Harry and I were hiding from the trolls, and this was the only place we thought of where they wouldn't find us."

Molly scowled. "Don't call your brothers that. I heard your little heart-to-heart with Ron. And Bill?" Her tone softened as she stepped back to let her son step out of the wardrobe. He looked up at her expectantly from his seat. Harry peered up curiously at her from Bill's arms. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

A small smile form on his lips, but it shined in his eyes brightly. "Thanks, mum." He stood, already towering over Molly, and set Harry down in front of him. "Now I need to go have Ron apologize to Harry."

As Bill and Harry exited the room, Molly had a completely different thought that branched off from her musings at breakfast. Bill would make an excellent father. Now, if only he would find a girl to settle down with... Molly grinned, a plan to get her oldest son married already in mind.

Ron still sat on the floor in the sitting room when Bill and Harry stepped off the stairs. He looked so forlorn, waiting for them. Bill shook his head with a small smile as he guided Harry to stand in front of the littlest red haired boy who stood to look the smaller boy in the eye. Neither boy said anything for a long, silent minute. The stairs creaked behind him, and Bill glanced over to see his mother silently making her way to her lair- ahem, domain in the kitchen. He turned back to watch the two six-year-old boys fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'm sorry," Ron suddenly blurted out, startling the young Potter. "I didn't mean to be mean to you. I didn't know your relatives were so bad to you."

Harry shyly looked away, toeing the rug, feeling awkward standing there in front of the other boy. What was he supposed to say to that? "It... It's alright." He looked up at Bill to see if he had said the right thing. Bill nodded at him, and Harry turned back to Ron. "Do you want to play with me?" he asked in a quiet voice, feeling very shy at his boldness.

"Yeah!" Ron looked up to his brother who gave him a pleased smile. "Let's go outside!"

Harry's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You're going to let me play in the snow? With you?"

Ron nodded violently, and Bill was afraid he'd snap his neck. "Yeah! Come on! Let's go!" He pulled Harry toward the back door.

"Oi!" The two boys stopped in their tracks, looking back at Bill with wide, frightened eyes. "You need to put on coats and boots and-"

Fred, George, and Charlie burst into the room, Percy following at a more sedate pace behind them with Ginny holding his hand. Charlie saw the two six-year-old boys holding hands and grinned, scooping them up in his arms. He gave a battle cry, quickly followed by the twins and Ron, Harry joining in when Ron raised a fist. Percy rolled his eyes as Ginny jumped up and down in excitement. Bill shook his head with a chuckle, following the troupe to the door where the coats and boots waited to be worn.

Molly just watched her family in amusement from her place at the stove.

Charlie finally got his revenge on his older brother by tackling him into the snow and pushing as much of the cold, wet stuff down his shirt as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for reposting this, but I found a few mistakes that I had to fix that I didn't catch the first time. I didn't change anything in the story.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Molly Weasley was dreading Christmas day. Not that she still didn't love the holiday, don't get her wrong; it was just the days leading up to it were pure chaos. This year, especially, was pure horror. Percy needed glasses, and they just recently found out that Harry could not see.

At all.

Not to say he was blind- he just had terrible vision and Molly just rolled her eyes when she remembered who the boy's biological father was.

What clued Bill in was the way Harry tripped whenever Bill let him walk. Bill had taken to carrying the little boy everywhere because Harry seemed to enjoy being as tall as Bill. When Harry walked on his own, however... They could have written it off as a clumsiness of a six-year-old, but Harry tripped on the toys that only blended in with the floor if eyesight was not one hundred percent. It was surprising how Harry managed to tell who was who in the house once they found out how near-sighted the boy was.

Harry explained that he had memorized the shapes of their bodies.

Molly was the only one who did not find this fact amusing.

That, coupled with a talk with Albus Dumbledore the day before Christmas, among many other numerous things she could not name had her on her wit's end. She wanted to get the boy a present, but Molly just could not think of a single thing the boy would have liked. Bill even told her that Harry did not want anything from them- just hugs and food and a real bed to sleep in.

That thought alone made her so sad whenever she looked at the little boy who contrasted so greatly against her own children. Every time she felt so wretched for the little boy, however, she remembered the day Harry and Ron finally sealed their friendship. After Ron had apologized for his harsh words, their relationship had been somewhat tense and rocky; Harry was so terribly shy and Ron did not know how to treat Harry after what Bill had told him. On Harry's second full day there and three days before Christmas, a rather amusing situation brought them closer together.

Harry, eager to please the redhead boy his age, had rushed to Ron's side when he had screamed bloody murder. Harry had looked around, hoping to find what was wrong to placate the boy, when he saw a spider on the floor in front of Ron. Harry had given the boy a bemused look and had asked if he was afraid of the tiny spider. Ron replied that, _yes_, he was terrified of spiders and was Harry _crazy_ because that was _not_ a tiny spider and to _please get it away right this instant_. Harry, shy and afraid Ron might think he was a freak but deciding to do it anyway to please his new friend, had laid down on his stomach so he was closer to the Scary Spider. Ron had squeaked and tried to pull him away, but Harry had skillfully ignored him; Little Harry Potter was on a _Mission_. He had placed one hand underneath his chin to cushion it from the hard floor and had reached the other tiny hand to pet the Terrifying Creature. Harry had told Ron that there was no reason to be afraid as he gently touched the brown spider. Just as carefully, Harry had cupped the bane of Ron's existence in his hand and took it to the back door. Molly, trying hard to hide her amusement, had opened the door for him to let the spider out.

Harry and Ron were Best Friends Forever after that episode.

Christmas day arrived pleasantly enough, she supposed. Molly awoke when her all seven of her children, plus little Harry, stormed into her room to wake her and Arthur up just after the crack of dawn. She held back a chuckle when Arthur rolled back over and pretended to go back to sleep. Her youngest four would not have it. They jumped onto the bed- with Charlie's help- and bounced the bed until she sat up, Arthur in tow.

Just a regular Christmas at the Weasley household.

The children raced down the stairs as Arthur stifled a yawn from the early morning shenanigans. He placed an arm around his wife's waist as they descended the last of the stairs. Once in the sitting room where the tree had been placed, the Weasley parents sat down on the couch as Charlie passed out presents. Usually that was Bill's job, but the oldest child had his hands full with Harry sitting on his lap.

Harry watched the redhead clan with rapt attention, green eyes shining brightly behind new glasses. He marveled at how crisp and clear everything was when he put the glasses on. Objects and people weren't as fuzzy anymore, and he wondered if it was magic just like these people were. Over the last few days he had just been amazed that magic existed, which pleased Molly and Bill to no end when he 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed when she would wave her wand. Today, though, Harry was just content with watching the redheads around him enjoying presents. He didn't expect a present, and was therefore surprised when Bill placed an oddly-shaped package in his lap.

Bill felt slightly disheartened when Harry looked up at him in confusion. He pushed Harry's new glasses with a gentle finger to give himself a moment to think. He had to go about this carefully. "It's for you, Harry," he finally settled on, growing uncomfortable with Harry's confused stare. No child should have had to look at anyone like that. Bill didn't know how much more heartbreak he could take. "From me."

Harry looked down at the parcel in his lap. "For... me?" He looked back up at Bill, wide-eyed. "I've never gotten a present, before."

Movement in the sitting room stopped at the innocent words. Harry looked around him at the nine others, confused greatly at their shocking silence. He had gotten used to the constant noise that always permeated the oddly shaped house. The silence was deafening, if not scary. Yes, it terrified him, because this house was supposed to be _loud_ and _alive_ in the same way the Dursley household was supposed to be _quiet_ and _morose_. He fidgeted in Bill's lap, hoping it would spur a reaction from his favorite Weasley. He usually said something when Harry started squirming under their looks, and he was not disappointed.

"And now you will," Bill told him softly, pressing the gift into the small hands. "Do me a favor, Harry?" The young boy nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the silent house around him. Bill was talking, _to him_, and that was all that mattered. "Forget about the Dursleys. You're here, and you never have to go back to them. Just... Forget about the past five years, alright?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically at once. Of course he could do that- he would be glad to do that!

Charlie finished handing out the presents and the chatter started up once again. It turned out Harry had only gotten that one present, but he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was quite happy with the single gift. It was a present, and he had never gotten one before. He shook the thought from his mind; Bill didn't want him to think about his life with the Dursleys. Harry looked around at the others to see what to do. The seven other children were tearing the shiny wrapping paper off the boxes eagerly; even Percy couldn't hold himself back on this wonderful Christmas morning. Bill had his head resting on top of Harry's as he opened his own presents, and the little boy found he didn't mind.

Carefully, Harry tore the wrapping paper away, afraid he might break whatever was encased inside. It _felt_ soft, but he wouldn't take any chances. Bill stilled in his actions to watch the boy on his lap. Charlie was casting the two secret glances every few seconds to watch for the expression on Harry's face. Molly and Arthur also paused, keeping an eye on the pair for entertainment value. They had found, over the past few days, that Harry reacted quite strangely (but very amusingly) to their eldest son's actions.

They were not disappointed. Harry finally got the present unwrapped and he held it up in his tiny hands. It was a teddy bear, worn and frayed in some places, a light, faded brown with warm brown eyes. Molly recognized it as Bill's first teddy bear when he was a child. It should have had a deep red bow around its neck, but it had been lost some years before.

Tears threatened to spill down Molly's cheek, but she held them back. Charlie smiled at the absolute look of happiness shining from Harry. There was no smile on the boy's face, but his green eyes were filled with a sense of wonder and joy and shock. Charlie was confused, then, when the boy frowned.

Harry jumped out of Bill's lap, as if burned, and turned to look at the older boy sternly. "You stay right here!" Charlie almost burst out laughing when Harry did a perfect rendition of his mother with one hand on his hip and the other pointing menacingly between Bill's eyes. Bill just stared at the boy, but quickly nodded when Harry narrowed his green eyes behind his glasses. Harry stalked up the stairs, stopping to glance every few steps to make sure Bill stayed. Even once he disappeared on the first landing, he popped his head down to glare at Bill.

Bill looked between his confused family members. "Uhm... What?"

Charlie laughed at his brother. "No idea, but I'd stay there if I were you." He snickered behind his hand.

Harry came racing back down the stairs, one fist clenched tightly as the other brushed against the wall. His eyes were shining brightly as he ran over to Bill. He held out his hand, palm up, and unfurled his fingers to show the white painted soldier Bill recognized so well. Just yesterday he had played with the only toys Harry owned, and the black soldier had been Bill's figurine to play with while Harry played the white hero.

"Harry?"

The boy just moved his hand closer to Bill. "Happy Christmas!"

"Oh, Harry." Bill pulled the boy into a hug, ignoring the rest of his family and the presents he still had yet to open. "I don't need a present from you."

Harry buried his face in Bill's shoulder. "You don't want it..."

Bill gave his mother a panicked look. 'Take it,' she mouthed, giving him a soft smile. He pulled Harry away from trying to burrow into his chest and looked him straight in the eye. "I love it, Harry." He plucked the toy from the tiny hand. "But I thought I always played the villain?"

Which was true. After that first day they had played in the snow, Harry wanted Bill to play with his soldier figurines with him. Bill always played the bad guy, and Harry always thwarted his nefarious plans. Well, not that Harry had to try that hard. Bill let the six-year-old do what he wanted and ended up attacking the little boy with tickles when he 'caught' the bad guy.

"You're my hero," Harry told him shyly.

"Aww~"

Bill glared at Charlie. "Shut up." His terseness only made Harry giggle and crawl back into his lap.

The initial Christmas Gifts chaos wore off once the floor was littered with wrapping paper and every present was unwrapped. Molly looked over at her husband, who nodded back. She smiled and he placed his hand on hers. Arthur waved his wand and a piece of parchment with a red bow appeared before him.

"We got a gift for you, too, Harry," Molly said, watching the little boy as Arthur handed him the parchment.

Harry warily took it, eyeing the grown-ups with something akin to suspicion. Why would they give him a piece of paper? Carefully, he removed the bow and unrolled the long piece of parchment. He could not read the curly script, so he held it out for Bill to read it to him. Harry did not know if the sharp intake of breath behind him was a good gasp or a bad gasp.

"Mum..." Bill finally said, the single word breathless as if he had just been punched. "Are you... Is this..." He looked up at his parents, searching for an answer to a question he could not form the words to ask.

"What?" Harry tugged on Bill's sleeve.

Molly watched her son, amused. "Of course it is, William."

"_What?"_ This time it was Ron demanding the answer as he rushed over to his new best friend's side. He, too, could not read the curly lettering.

Bill gulped, looking down at the child in his lap. "You're officially a Weasley, Harry."

William Arthur Weasley was the happiest man on earth as Harry James Potter- now Harry James Weasley- beamed up at him. His heart stuttered as the piercing green eyes bore into his muddy brown ones. He hugged the tiny boy, careful of the adoption certificate. It would not do well to damage it now.

This, Harry decided as the remaining eight Weasleys rushed with excited shrieks to hug him, was the Christmas gift he had always been waiting for.

Bill was only happier later that morning at lunch when Harry asked Bill to fill his plate up with seconds.

* * *

Bill Weasley was dreading the end of the holidays.

Sure, Hogwarts was amazing and he wanted to see his friends again, but... Harry was here, at the Burrow, and he was still a scared little boy, and there was nothing Bill could do. His heart nearly broke when Harry asked him why he was packing his trunk. Bill just told him that he was organizing his things and Harry shouldn't worry; Bill couldn't bring himself to tell Harry he would be leaving soon. Ron had been a blessing in disguise when he popped into their room and dragged Harry off to play.

Now... Bill was dreading parting ways with Harry. They were at King's Cross station, held up at the barrier because of a scared little black-haired Weasley after they had explained what they were going to do. Bill apologetically gave his cart to his father before picking Harry up to hold securely in his arms. They watched their father go through the wall, and Harry nearly cried when Arthur disappeared. Bill stood right by the barrier and had Harry touch the brick support column. The little boy was overcome with wonder when his hand disappeared through the solid support. Bill took this as a sign he could walk through the barrier and, making sure no muggles were paying attention, did so without further ado.

The rest of his family rushed to the train. They still had twenty minutes, but Bill could not help but think it was not enough time. He held Harry as his father loaded his belongings onto the train for him. Harry watched, amazed, as the crowd bustled about them while the rest of the Weasleys said their goodbyes to their oldest two sons.

Bill hugged Harry tightly to his chest. "Bye, Harry. I'll try to come back for the Easter hols if I can. Otherwise I'll see you in June."

Harry's eyes widened. "You... You're leaving?"

_Oh no_, Bill thought as he saw the tears gathering in Harry's bright green eyes and his bottom lip trembling. He looked for his mother, but she was fussing over Charlie. "I'll be back, Harry," he promised, holding the boy tighter. "I have to go to school so I can protect you."

"B-But..." Harry sniffed, furiously rubbing at his eyes. "You said you'd take care of me..."

"I am." Bill wiped an escaped tear from the little boy's cheek. "I will. But I have to go to school so I can learn how to best protect you."

Harry shook his head frantically. "Don't leave me!" he cried, burying his face in the older boy's shoulder. He clutched onto Bill like a leech. "Take me with you!"

"Harry..." Try as he might, Bill could not pull Harry off him. He could not be sure if it was his own will crumbling or Harry's surprising deathly grip on him. Harry only held on to him tighter. Bill settled on trying to sooth the frazzled boy in his arms. "I would like nothing more to take you with me, but you're too little to go to Hogwarts."

"Can I come visit you?" Harry hiccoughed into his shoulder. "You'll come back on the weekends, right?"

Bill held the boy closer. "Sorry, Harry," he whispered, resting his cheek on the soft black hair. "I don't think we can do that."

The train whistle blew shrilly, startling both boys. Molly came over to try to pry Harry away from Bill. The suddenness of separation hit Harry hard and he clung to Bill with all his might. Harry started sobbing, telling Bill he was sorry for being a bad boy and he'd make it up to him if Bill _just stayed_. Bill gave him mother an anxious look, asking her to fix it because he had no idea how.

"Harry, it's not your fault he has to go," she said calmly, petting the boy's hair and trying her hardest to ignore those watching the scene with rapt attention. "Please, sweetie. Bill has to go." Harry just held on tighter. "You know..." She gave Bill a knowing smile. "I haven't talked to Rosmerta in ages! I could take you with me- she just adores children! Especially little green-eyed ones. Have you ever had butterbeer?" Harry looked up at her, curious, though tears still ran down his cheeks. "I suppose Bill could meet us there, if you wanted him to."

Harry looked up at Bill, cheeks streaked with tears. "Really?"

Molly smiled softly at him. "Of course, dear. But you have to let him go, first."

Harry- very reluctantly, mind you- finally let go of the older boy. "Okay," he whispered sadly as he was transferred to Molly's arms. "Promise?"

"Owl me and I'll drop any plans I have to come meet you," Bill said sincerely, dropping a kiss to Harry's temple. "Have mum help you write letters to me, alright? I'll write to you as soon as I get there." He hugged his mother, trapping the boy between them. "Will you do as this letter says for me?" he whispered in her ear as he slipped a letter into her pocket.

Molly hugged him with one arm. "Of course, Bill. When would you like me to do it?"

"When he's laying in bed before he falls asleep."

"Of course." He kissed her cheek. "Don't forget to write to the rest of your family, too."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Yes, mother." He danced back as she tried to swat his arm. "Bye, Harry. I love you!"

Harry smiled back happily, rubbing any traces of tears from his face. "I love you too, Bill." He made no other protests when Bill finally stepped onto the train, and for that, Molly was glad.

* * *

That night was pure agony as Molly tried to get Harry to go to bed. She had _told_ Bill not to let Harry sleep with him and become dependent on him being there to cuddle with at night, but had he listened to her? **_No!_** Now, here she was with an upset Harry clutching the teddy bear Bill gave him as he made miserable sounds that tore at Molly's heart. She suddenly remembered the letter Bill had slipped into her pocket.

"Harry," she said calmly, pulling out the paper. "Shh, it's okay, darling." She read the letter as she held the small boy to her bosom. It simply said, _Harry is afraid of sleeping in large rooms. I suspect it is from sleeping in a cupboard for so long. Hold him until he falls asleep and whisper how much you love him and what you plan to do with him tomorrow. Playing with his hair helps to calm him down. _She frowned at the letter. Her son knew an awful lot for only knowing the boy less than two weeks. Still, she replaced the letter in her pocket and held the boy close. She twirled a lock of his dark hair between her fingers as she whispered and rocked him to sleep. In the back of her mind she noticed how soft Harry's hair was.

Finally, after several long, agonizing minutes, Harry fell asleep, one hand clutching the cloth of her shirt and the other holding tightly onto the faded bear. Molly gently detached his hand from her shirt and laid him down on his small bed, quickly, but slowly, escaping toward the door once he was settled. She sighed in relief when Harry stayed peacefully asleep.

That relief, however, was short lived.

Later that night Molly woke to the sound of sniffing. Blearily she sat up and lit her want. The pale light drew her attention to her door where a crying Harry stood trying to muffle his sobs by burying his face in his teddy bear. She sighed with a rueful shake of her head as she decided on the best course of action. "Come here," she told him, patting the spot between her and Arthur. Her husband slept on, oblivious to the crying child at their door.

Harry scrambled onto the bed and immediately snuggled into her side when she laid back down.

Molly shook her head as Harry's breathing instantly leveled out as soon as he had clutched her night shirt between his small fingers. She would have to figure out a way to get Harry to sleep on his own, but for now...

Molly decided she missed her children cuddling next to her at night and she merely placed a kiss on his head before falling asleep as well.

* * *

In his dorm room back at Hogwarts, just after the Welcome Back feast, Bill took out the white little soldier figurine and placed it on his bedside cabinet. Someone (Bill couldn't really be bothered to remember who- his thoughts were still on the sobbing little boy he left at the train station and the wretched, heartbreaking sounds he made) asked what it was, why he had it there, said it was a stupid little figurine since it was old and the paint was chipped. Bill glared at the boy and told him that he was not to touch the soldier, unless he wanted his fingers hexed off. He didn't have to explain himself to the other Gryffindors. They backed away, and the fear in their eyes pleased Bill; there was no way he would let them mess with his little gift from Harry.

As he laid down on his bed, Bill vaguely thought, _Something's missing_. What was missing, though, he had no idea. He was sure he had triple checked his trunk before leaving the house and he was positive he had everything he needed.

And then he finally understood.

There was no little boy in his arms, curled against his chest, clutching his shirt, breathing into his collar bone as he slept. He felt oddly empty as he realized there was no human teddy bear to cuddle with.

_At least_, Bill thought wryly as he caught sight of the toy soldier on his cabinet, _he won't feel as bad as I do if mum follows my instructions._

* * *

**A/N: I planned on doing more (which is why this chapter is so short compared to the other two) but a review from xXMistressMadHatterXx inspired me to do a... sort of sequel, I guess. Or maybe this would be its prequel. Whatever. Just watch for it because it'll be Harry's Hogwarts Years starting with his first trip to Diagon Alley with a **_**very**_** overprotective Bill. It SHOULD be out by 01/08/11. I have absolutely no idea what the pairing will be, or what romances will take place, but it will more than likely be slash. Don't like? Don't read.**


End file.
